She's not drunk!
by MaroonSoda
Summary: Maura was taking advantage on a drunk Jane. Beginning of Rizzles. One shot.


"How many bottles she had already?"

"Four." Frankie simply said, "That's the fifth one she is drinking now." He pointed with his pinky finger toward his sister.

"I think she had more than five." They looked at the empty bottles between Jane and Frost. The other detective was already swaying to some melody that only him could hear.

"Time to end the night then." Korsak decided and got up, easing up his muscles by stretching out. Man, being old really wasn't great at all!

"Huh? Already?"

He met Jane's bleary eyes and chuckled, amused by how quiet his ex-partner was when she was drunk. Who would have thought, an inebriated Jane Rizzoli was a tame lioness.

"She's drunk?"

Korsak looked at his left to the woman who whispered to him. "Yeah, totally. Wasted. You can handle her, right Maura?" He said to the Chief ME who just came back from ladies room.

"Yes, of course." Maura confidently went to Jane and coaxed the detective out of the seat. It was not that hard. Like I said before, Jane was so docile when she's drunk.

"Make sure my sister is safe!" Frankie shouted to the two retreating women. He had another drunk detective to deal with.

"Will do Frankie. Have a great night gentleman!" Maura wished over her shoulder as she hauled her best friend out of the police bar that was almost empty.

 **Jane's POV**

"Careful Jane. You're going to hurt yourself. Here let me." Maura's voice ceased Jane's struggle with the stubborn seatbelt. It caught her off guard, how tenderly and patiently the voice of her best friend's sounded like.

Maura had been this kind to her when she was drunk?

Ah, yes. That's right. Jane wasn't drunk, not as inebriate as the others thought she was though. She was quiet because the feeling of needing to talk had left after her third bottle. Her mind became so peaceful with nothing much to think about. People said she was a calm drunky, guess they were right. Jane was not someone who kept a journal on her drunk behavior whenever she drink. She just knew from other people words.

"Thank you." She thought she said after Maura was done with helping her with the belt but the doctor didn't seem to hear her and continued to talk about how they should go to Beacon Hill and pick up Jane's car tomorrow.

 _What?_ _I have the voice of a fly too_?

"You're alright there sweetheart?"

Jane just looked at Maura with closed mouth. She saw a smile formed on Maura's fair face. Her makeup was still on point even after spending almost 24 hours working on their last case. She was glad they solved it. That was what they were celebrating for just now. Why didn't they have it after a day of full sleep and rest, she wondered. They were insane.

A fairer and smaller hand compared to hers reached out to cup the left side of her face, thumb lovingly caressed her cheekbone and Jane just let her. Normal Jane would probably freak out and recoil from the skinship but this Jane was as calm as a summer sea. She embraced the warmness of Maura's heat from the contact.

"Just close your eyes and I'll wake you up when we arrive." Maura said softly before leaning over to press her lips on Jane's forehead and the detective didn't even bat an eye.

She closed her eyes like being told and sleep welcomed her shortly with open arms.

xxx

Maura left her on the bed of the guestroom, disappeared for a while and came back with a glass of water and a bottle filled with what seemed to be water as well.

Jane missed the part where Maura got her out of the Prius and into the house. When she really opened her eyes, she was in her best friend's arms, Maura was hugging her for a pretty long time and Jane just let her. This time quite soberly.

She was still quiet but was a lot better than before she dozed off in the car.

Dark brown eyes followed the blonde every motion. This was such an intriguing scene.

Maura came to sit near Jane on the bed and made sure they were as close as possible after placing the bottle on the left side table. And instead of giving Jane the glass of water, Maura herself held it up to Jane's wet lips and had her to drink it. Her palm on Jane's back was caressing it up and down as if to coax the detective to drink all the water and Jane did.

"Let change your clothes before going to bed, alright?" Maura was asking her but it didn't matter if Jane answered or not. The brunette let her blonde friend to pull her up and help her to the bathroom. Maura was keeping their bodies closer that usual whenever they had arms supporting each other. Jane could make out the curve of Maura's body and the softness of her breasts pressed on the her side.

Another kiss was dropped on Jane's forehead before Maura undressed herself and stood in front of the detective only in her matching pinkish underwear. Hands reached out again and oh..

 _She is going to undress me too? Oh!_

Jane wondered if the alcohol that was still in her buzzed system that kept her under control and to not running out of the room screaming like crazy woman. But then, when she thought of it, this was Maura that was doing it, her most trusted person. Would she still run away like that? Maybe.

Carefully her jacket followed by her white shirt was peeled off her body exposing her entire torso with her sport bra covering her tiny chest. Her belt unbuckled and then her trousers slipped out of her legs. She shivered from the cold air of the bathroom.

Maura noticed that and ran her palms up and down Jane's arms. She smiled when Jane looked up from sitting on the closed toilet seat. "Want to have a shower?" She asked to which Jane shook her head. She just wanted to sleep right now.

"Okay." She heard Maura said and watched the doctor wetted a hand towel and squeezed the water out a bit before she went back to her and wiped Jane's body with it.

Maura was totally babying her. Was she always doing this? Again that question ran in Jane's mind.

A finger hooked under her cleft chin and involuntarily or not, Jane's heavy eyes did widen a bit and pupils dilated when Maura pressed her lips on hers.

Maura was kissing her.

Her best friend was kissing her.

On. The. Lips.

Not the cheeks. Not the forehead. Not the temple.

The lips.

 _Did she always do this? Did she always do this? How come I never know? Am I that drunk every time I do get drunk? Am I? Am I?_

Jane held her tongue. She was grateful for the water she gulped down whenever she got up to pick up their order when they were drinking earlier. She had never done that before. A trick she accidentally discovered on YouTube to avoid getting a _wonderful_ hang over.

She didn't expect for it to work. It worked!

It worked, and now she was in a conscious state, aware of what's happening, what Maura was doing to her.

 _Wait, isn't this like, is she taking advantage on me..? Mauraa.._

An hour had passed for all Jane knew but Maura's lips, soft soft lips were on her for quite some time. If she had a pair of swollen lips tomorrow, blamed it on the blonde that was wiping her body with the wet towel. Look like she remembered her task.

Jane stayed put, trying to act like how she was supposed to when she was drunk, docile, whenever Maura kissed her for like every five minutes. She was addicted to her lips.

 _Or maybe this is the only time that she gets to kiss me._

When Maura finished wiping clean her body, Jane noticed how at ease Maura was, being half naked with her, half naked as well. Maura kissed her without hesitation. She looked confident in her every move. Deep down Jane was excited to discover this side of Maura - a _bad Maura._

 _She definitely has always done this, to me. Oh, my drunken self. I never know._

Maura helped Jane to clean off whatever little trace of powder she had on her face and brushed Jane's teeth for her. Kind of unnecessary if you ask Jane, but she wasn't complaining. All of those Maura did with a look which Jane could only describe as pure adoration. Spoiled, she was going to get spoiled if Maura continued to treat her like this.

Jane was grateful. Despite all the lines that Maura crossed with her tonight, the doctor didn't strip her bare. Even when Maura changed both hers and Jane's underwears, she covered their bodies with towels.

Now dressed in a pair of silk pyjamas that Maura bought for her, Jane was brought back to the bedroom, assisted and held closely by the blonde. To be honest, Jane was enjoying to be pampered like this. The usual Jane would never let anyone treated her like an invalid. It was totally a No-No situation for her.

"The bed is cold but stay put for a while and it'll get warmer." Maura laid her on her on the left side of the bed and covered the lean detective with the duvet. It was the same as hers upstairs. Jane liked it.

Jane closed her eyes when Maura leaned down and a kiss landed first on her forehead, then on both sides of her cheeks, followed by on the tip of her nose and lastly, lips were pressed with a little more pressure on her lips.

Now that Jane got to think better after the wiping shower, Maura never used force on her. She touched her skin softly. She kissed her softly. There's no tongue or hands wandering toward her private parts.

Maura Isles, you.. Noble to the last act.

Jane thought it was over when Maura pulled back and patted the duvet to make sure she was all comfortable and ready for sleep. The blonde left the room without closing the door and Jane heard her footsteps were going upstairs and then there's sound in bathroom.

Jane let the sound of Maura's little orchestra lulled her into sleep and just before she really fell into deep sleep, she felt the mattress dipped on the right side, smell of freshly showered Maura invaded her sense of smell.

She noticed the body heat as her body was turned toward the blonde that disturbed her sleep. From her slightly opened eyes, just through a small slit, Jane managed to figure out the soft smile that had became really famous tonight. Maura was smiling at her. Her hands was caressing and playing with Jane's curl as she too was laying on her side like the brunette. The room wasn't entirely dark. The table lamp on Maura's side was on and the moonlight from outside was at its brightest.

When Maura closed the distance between their faces for the nth time tonight, Jane ignored the slightly opened door and the opened windows. She closed her tired eyes and enjoyed the feel of Maura's lips gliding across hers.

There's no reason to stop her. Maura didn't need her to reciprocate either. What Jane needed to do was basically just laid there on her side and let Maura did all the work. The blonde seemed to be far more than content with that. She could hear it from those soft sighs Maura let out.

There's no helping it. With how much Maura was making love with her lips, Jane definitely would end up with swollen lips tomorrow. Thank goodness she had a day off tomorrow and then came weekend. Safe!

 **Maura's POV**

"My lips hurt!"

Maura jumped behind the counter when she heard the brunette's voice from the guestroom. She casted her eyes downward and bit her own lips. They were more than fine.

"Maura, my lips hurt. Can you take a look at it?" Jane entered the kitchen with pouting lips that appeared, well wonderfully swollen. Maura bit her lower lip harder.

Around 4AM Maura carefully extracted herself from Jane and sneaked out from the guestroom. It had been a routine for her to leave early before Jane woke up. It would be a disaster if the brunette had ever found out Maura was hugging her that tightly in bed.

Maura took time to wipe her hands and plated the scrambled eggs. "Let me finish our breakfast first. Sit and think whether you ate something weird yesterday. It could be an allergic symptom." She's that good in lying now.

"Jane did not eat weirdly looking mushrooms yesterday." Jane stated and dragged her heavy body. She dropped herself on the closest stool she encountered.

"I said possible thing that can trigger allergy, not poisonous mushrooms." Maura placed Jane's plate in front of the brunette and poured herself a glass of freshly squeezed orange and a glass of water for Jane.

"There are people that allergic to mushrooms."

Maura watched Jane grumbled under her breath but continued to stuff the food into her mouth. "Jane, slow down. You don't want to make yourself choke."

"If I eat slowly, my lips are going to hurt even more and I can't enjoy my food." Jane exasperated.

Maura turned around and gulped. It was her fault. She was well aware of that but last night she can't control herself. It had been a long time since Jane got herself drunk. She couldn't help but to kiss those lips as much as she can when she got the chance.

"I'll find a salve for you and please, eat slowly." It took all her efforts to keep herself from flying out of the kitchen.

"Don't you need to inspect my lips first?!" She heard Jane's calling out but she was already running upstairs and barricaded herself with her bedroom door. Closed and locked.

xxx

Maura came out from hiding and went back to the kitchen but Jane was nowhere to be found. Dishes were done. The apron she hazardly tossed on the counter was hang by the wall. She ran into the guestroom and found the door was opened. The room was empty and so did the bathroom. Maura checked the drawer where she placed Jane's badge, wallet and gun. It was empty as well.

"Oh no, Jane.." Maura was about to have a panic attack when she noticed a piece of paper placed neatly on top of the equally neat made up bed.

It read:

 _Dear my sweetheart Maura,_

 _Thank you for the food. I'm going to take my car and I take yours. So, do not go anywhere. It's Friday. We're going to watch movies all day._

From _a detective with swollen lips_ _, Jane C. Rizzoli._

P.S I wasn't drunk.

The end.

 **xxx**

 **Ha ha ha. I wasn't in my right mind. Going to sleep. Have a good day!**


End file.
